headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampblade 5
"Vampblade" is the untitled fifth issue issue of the first ''Vampblade'' ongoing comic book series published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. The story was written by Jason Martin with artwork and inks by Winston Young and Marco Maccagni. It was colored by Marcelo Costa and lettered by Adam Wollet. The story was edited by Kevin Freeman. This issue shipped with a June, 2016 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Appearances Featured characters * Vampblade, Katie Carva Supporting characters * Henry Buscema * Jeremiah Antagonists * Mom the Spaceknight Minor characters * None Organizations * None Races * Humans * Glarkians Locations * Michigan :* Detroit :* Comic Planet :* Penny's Diner Items * Chains * Katanas * Vampblades Vehicles * None Miscellaneous * Clothing manipulation * Diner * Impalement * Possession * Transformation * Waitress Notes & Trivia ?]] * Vampblade was created by Jason Martin and Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in a cameo panel in her civilian identity in ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #8 in February, 2015. She made her first full appearance in Vampblade attire in a cliffhanger panel at the end of ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #9 in March, 2015. * This series is rated M for Mature. Stories contain adult content including strong language, nudity, sexual situations, and scenes of graphic violence. * The warning disclaimer on the cover indicates that this issue contains full frontal nudity, but it actually only has female rear nudity and female topless nudity. * This issue shipped with three variant covers as well as two adult variations of two of the alternates. The first variant features Mom the Spaceknight and was illustrated by Winston Young. It had a limited print run of 1,500 copies. The artist variant was by Marcelo Trom and had a limited print run of 1,500 copies. This version also shipped with a nude variant, limited to 2,000 copies. The 90s Monster variant was by Andrew Mangum, which also shipped with a nude variant. The Magnum variant was limited to 1,500 copies, and the nude variant was limited to 2,000 copies. * The tagline for this issue is "Dine n Slash". * This is the first appearance of Mom the Space Knight, who is a female pastiche of Rom the Space Knight. Rom is an action figure developed by Hasbro that served as the basis for a comic book series published by Marvel Comics, and later titled by IDW Publishing. * Jeremiah is wearing a Deadpool costume in this issue, including prop katanas. Deadpool is a Marvel Comics anti-hero known for his persistent wise-cracks and high body count. * Jeremiah makes reference to a girl on social media whom he describes as a Mandalorian. A Mandalorian is a humanoid alien race featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. * As she springs into battle, Katie shouts "I'm about to execute every last motherfuckin' invisible parasite in here!" This is a paraphrased version of a line of dialogue spoken by Amanda Plummer's character in the opening scene of the 1994 action movie Pulp Fiction by director Quentin Tarantino. * This is the third appearance of Henry Buscema. He appeared last in ''Vampblade'' #4. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *